I Wanna Be Your Lover, Forever
by xXRukiaAbaraiXx
Summary: Renji and Rukia can't keep their minds off of each other. One problem how is Renji gonna tell him how he really feels about her? What if Rukia is in love with Ichigo? Please review after read! *One Shot*


**Declaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character from bleach (which means I don't own Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, and ****Urahara.) I am in high school please do not sue me!! I cannot afford a lot of money I am poor and I admit it! The creator, Tite Kubo owns the characters, anime, and anything else that belongs to him.. Please don't sue!!**

**Want to be your Lover, Forever**

**Rukia's P.O.V**

"I have been living with Ichigo and his family ever since I got out of the execution. The others?.. Well thy are in the human world adapting to it. There's on I couldn't seen to keep my mind off of. His red hair, longer than mines but still so beautiful when It wasn't put up. Renji Abarai a friend from a long time ago.. Or a love that I formed between us while I tried to deny it. Don't get me wrong but it doesn't even feel like a friendship. Whenever I think of you Renji, my stomach starts to feel warm and my legs become so weak I can't walk.. Is this really love? Did our friendship blossom to love? Do you really love me.. Renji.."

**Renji's P.O.V**

"Work, Work, work! Dammit!! That's why I hate being a lieutenant it sucks! I really don't have time to do things or talk to someone that is important to me like Rukia Kuchiki.. She's so beautiful in so many different kind of ways.. Sometimes I even think about claiming her mines, being with her.. I do really think that Rukia might love me.. Then again.. I don't think. She's always with that damn "Carrot Top". I wonder if she.. No.. I can't think about that.. If I continue thinking about Ichigo and Rukia being together.. I'll be crushed.. Maybe, Since I'm almost finished I';; call her.. Go to the human world again.. I'll make Rukia mines even if she doesn't love me.. She will not escape from me again…"

* * *

"Rukia where are you going and why?" Ichigo asked since he was concerned.

"I have unfinished business with someone" Rukia's answered his question."

"Rukia be careful, I don't want you to get your ass kicked by a soul reaper okay?!

"How.. Did you know where I was going?"

"Where else would you go I mean you don't really have friend in the human world to hang out with for a long time." Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh you!.. Oh I won't get hurt trust me.", Rukia smirked.

Rukia finished packing up and left Ichigo's house. "Damn! It feels so good with no gigai!" Rukia smiled when she thought of what she said.

Rukia's cell phone rang, "Huh? .. This.. Is unexpected, "Hello?"

"Ru.. Rukia!"

"Renji?!.. Why did you.., Rukia paused for a minute.

"Rukia meet me at the Urahara shop right now."

"Oh.. Okay Renji!, Rukia hung up and felt that same feeling again.

Renji waited for Rukia at the Urahara shop for a good thirty minutes thinking, " So how am I going to do this… kidnap Rukia and go back to the soul society and claim her mines or..", Renji was cut off when he saw Rukia without her gigai.

"Wow.. I mean what took you so long Rukia", Rukia noticed Renji blushed when he asked her that.

"I'm ready to go back to the soul society with you.. Renji.."

Renji was shocked of what he heard **his **Rukia coming back with him.

"So ya leaving carrot top then?"

"Heh well Renji it's not like I was going to stay here for a very long time here in the human world.", Rukia slightly grinned.

"Oh.. Okay then let's go!", Renji opened a portal to the soul society with his Zanpato.

Both stepped inside of there and there they were back in the soul society.

"Damn.. How long was I gone?" Renji looked around and saw it was really dark outside

"I could have sworn that when we left it was around 6 or 7 in the afternoon", Renji told Rukia.

Rukia sat down on the grass and admired it.

"Renji.. Do you remember we used to always go here to catch fish, start a fire to get warm and spend the night over here when we were little and the others before they died?" Rukia asked Renji.

"Wow Rukia has sure changed lately since I haven't seen her in a while.., but.. She's still short compared to me and the others." Renji thought.

"Renji, do you love someone", Rukia asked and laid down by Renji and faced him.

"Yes.. I do,

"Who is it?,

"Someone.",

"Who?",

"Just someone.",

"Tell me Renji!",

"No..",

"Urgg! Why won't you tell me Renji…",

Next thing she knew it Renji pinned her on the grass with his legs spread apart meeting both sides of her slim hips.

"Does that answer you question?.. Rukia?", Renji said seductively in her ear causing her stomach warm and her legs went limp again. This was real.. He did love Rukia!

Rukia pulled Renji to a deep kiss and Renji groan in her mouth.

"Re..Renji", Rukia wrapped her arms around Renji's neck. "I love you Rukia,"I.. love.. You too Renji", Rukia replied softly. Renji kissed the side of her neck.

"Re.. Renji!", Rukia wiggled with protest.

"What's wrong Rukia? I thought you wanted to make love?", Rukia smacked Renji on the back of the head, "You BAKA!!", Not right here! Some where more.. Private..", Rukia said softly.

"You coulda told me that a long time ago.", Renji rubbed his back of his neck.

Renji scooped Rukia up with his arm to take her to his room and closed the door.

Moans, cries, panting, pain, love, and the groans were all you could hear.. The love they made was a blossom of love.. No friendship.

* * *

I know that this fanfic suck but please don't rub it in my face please review. I'm thinking about making a chapter 2 maybe a lemon ((kinda))one fanfic. So please review thank you!!


End file.
